


Obey the Order

by Tracychen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性梅, 破碎的星球AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracychen/pseuds/Tracychen
Summary: 分级: R (有车，未成年人止步)雷点:双性梅/内梅、瓜梅一句话体及/00C/内容可能并不是你看到标题时想看到的/(起名废)这是一篇《破碎的星球》AU这本书不出名，大家可能没看过，这里简单介绍一下主要的概念。（个人感觉不看不影响阅读）原基力/原基人/基贼：原基人有点像变种人，都是人群中少数拥有超能力的人。原基力就是超能力，可以简单理解成自然的力量。基贼是对原基人的蔑称。原基人在这个世界里备受敌视和迫害。父母发现自己小孩是原基人后会把小孩杀掉的那种。好一点的父母会把孩子送到支点学院，然后就再也不管了。支点学院本质仍然是为了压迫和控制原基人。守护者也有自己的能力，他们的主要作用是控制原基人，每个支点学院的原基人都有自己的守护者。支点学院：指导原基人控制自己能力的地方。料石生：在学习的原基人学生。四戒/十戒：开始接任务以后原基人的等级。从一到十。守护者：用来控制原基人的普通人。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 分级: R (有车，未成年人止步)
> 
> 雷点:双性梅/内梅、瓜梅一句话体及/00C/内容可能并不是你看到标题时想看到的/(起名废)
> 
> 这是一篇《破碎的星球》AU这本书不出名，大家可能没看过，这里简单介绍一下主要的概念。（个人感觉不看不影响阅读）
> 
> 原基力/原基人/基贼：原基人有点像变种人，都是人群中少数拥有超能力的人。原基力就是超能力，可以简单理解成自然的力量。基贼是对原基人的蔑称。
> 
> 原基人在这个世界里备受敌视和迫害。父母发现自己小孩是原基人后会把小孩杀掉的那种。好一点的父母会把孩子送到支点学院，然后就再也不管了。支点学院本质仍然是为了压迫和控制原基人。守护者也有自己的能力，他们的主要作用是控制原基人，每个支点学院的原基人都有自己的守护者。
> 
> 支点学院：指导原基人控制自己能力的地方。
> 
> 料石生：在学习的原基人学生。
> 
> 四戒/十戒：开始接任务以后原基人的等级。从一到十。
> 
> 守护者：用来控制原基人的普通人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车在第二章

去元老区的路要经过一个小花园、一座巨大的喷泉和一片修建得整整齐齐的草坪。苏亚雷斯走过的时候，一些年轻人正在这些地方嬉戏、散步、看书。这会儿正是晚餐后的闲暇时光。凭借着有亲和力的长相，他的人缘很好，路过的男孩女孩不时向他点头致意。大家背地里都夸赞他是“接近完美的”，他们还会遗憾地补充“如果没有那场事故就好了”，那样的话，苏亚雷斯绝不仅仅是四戒，他在那场骇人听闻的事故中展现出的控制力，已经证明了他惊人的天赋。  
  
苏亚雷斯以前只会偶尔——比如说室友作妖的时候，会有些后悔。因为五戒是一个坎，五戒意味着更多的隐私、更多的自由。可以自己住一间屋子，对任务或许可以有更多的选择权，等等。但是他也并不沮丧，因为他相信以自己的能力，长老们压不了太久。只要他表现出忠心和诚意。  
  
但他现在是货真价实感觉到后悔了。  
  
因为他在那场事故中展现出来能力，他被选中去做一件非常重要的事情：和十戒圣者孕育子嗣。这件事情（苏亚雷斯不想称它为任务）是一位女性长老，而不是他的守护者，来和他“商议”的，这位女性长老还十分“友好”地提醒他十戒圣者可以拒绝任何任务，这就意味着如果这位十戒圣者拒绝他，他将会得到一次“任务失败”——这甚至还是一次高级任务。这对本来就处境堪忧苏亚雷斯来说几乎是致命的。他不想一辈子都和别人住在一个房间里。他没有选择。  
  
对于这位神秘的、屹立于支点学院顶尖位置5年不倒的十戒圣者，苏亚雷斯对他知之甚少。有限的了解里只知道他是完美的，不会失控，更不会失败。他可以随意使用原基力，就像部落里不同职阶的人使用自己的技术那样，似乎永远不用担心会遭到“反噬”。原基力对别人来说是诅咒，但是在他这里却美好得像是祝福。他是支点学院所有料石生的榜样，是所有原基人希望成为的那种人。这些信息都没问题，一位乏善可陈的完美强者形象。唯一的问题是，这位十戒圣者是一位男性。苏亚雷斯很清楚自己的性别，也很清楚自己并没有多出来一套不一样的生殖系统。他只能偏向于承认自己的情报有误，毕竟除了长老们，谁也没有见过十戒圣者。

这位十戒圣者住在元老区的主楼，整个顶层都是他的地盘。苏亚雷斯的权限只到五楼，因而对这里很陌生。他走进空荡荡的走廊，这里安静得过头，只有他自己的脚步声和心跳声回荡。两旁的狭窄的窗子被放置在墙壁的高处，能透进来的光线着实有限，傍晚的光线已不是很分明，使得走廊更加昏暗。苏亚雷斯渐渐放慢了脚步。随着走廊尽头那扇门越来越近，他的紧张和焦虑也逐渐攀升。他不由自主地清了清嗓子，以期能打破这令人窒息的寂静。  
  
你逃不掉的，站到那扇厚重的青铜门前时，苏亚雷斯对自己说。他看着眼前这扇门，目光随着门上形状复杂的曲线移动，似乎在研究上面的纹路，心里开始默念那些平时被他斥之为“狗屁”的话：我们需要通过努力来赢得尊重。这些话奇异地为他注入了一丝勇气，让他平静下来。  
  
他抬手敲了敲门，叩击声在门上引起了沉闷的回响，苏亚雷斯有些疑心门那一边的人能不能听到，他又重重敲了几下。  
  
门缓缓向内打开，里面昏暗的光线透了出来，映出了缓缓走过来的人影。尽管处于十分紧张的状态，苏亚雷斯依然注意到并没有任何东西触碰到这扇门，门好像是被空气拉开的。他内心一惊：十戒圣者控制原基力的造诣已经高超到了这种地步吗？  
  
在他发呆的当口，这位十戒圣者已经走了过来。苏亚雷斯终于看到了他的真面目。毫无疑问，他是一位男性。并不十分高大，也不是很强壮。苏亚雷斯明显来得不是时候，十戒圣者似乎刚洗完澡，头发还是湿漉漉的，随随便便穿了一身黑色的长袍，赤脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，裸露在外的半截小腿上能看出肌肉存在的痕迹。他看起来像是在思考，看向苏亚雷斯的眼神里带着一些他看不懂的东西。  
  
他没有说话，也没有展现出什么攻击性，像是一把入鞘的宝剑，露出朴实无华的无辜外表。苏亚雷斯不知道自己该说什么，他直觉“我的任务是来和你做爱”不是一句适合一见面就说出口的话。

“你对原基力的掌控真是精妙。”这句话太蠢了，苏亚雷斯心想，他随即摆出一个无辜的展露出他完美的八颗牙齿的憨笑，仿佛在为这句话的真诚作保。  
  
十戒圣者为他这一句没头没脑的话勾出了一个浅浅的笑，有两个小巧的酒窝随着他的笑意浮现在脸颊上。他不笑的时候，显得一脸严肃庄重，让人觉得不好接近。但是当他笑起来的时候，一切坚冰都融化了，仿佛层层密密的雪花堆叠在屋檐上，迟疑着往下掉。苏亚雷斯没来由地想起了一些零零碎碎的片段，一些美好的意象，青草随风溅出露珠，森林里的小鹿摇摇脑袋抖落鹿角上的雪。他应该多笑笑，苏亚雷斯想。  
  
似乎苏亚雷斯这一句傻话缓解了气氛，十戒圣者侧身示意他进来，门在他身后悄无声息地合上了，苏亚雷斯再次为这精准的控制力感到一丝战栗。  
  
他随便打量着十戒圣者的居所，令他失望的是，这个居所的面积并没有想象中的大，只有一个会客室和三间其他的房间。屋子里的陈设十分简单，都是黑色系的，光线也称不上明亮，窗户都被厚重的黑色帷幔挡得严严实实。很难说是长老们特意安排，还是这位十戒的个人喜好。  
  
苏亚雷斯被带到了会客室的沙发上做好，十戒圣者坐在了另一边鼓鼓囊囊的扶手椅上，他挥了挥手，小几上的茶壶自动为苏亚雷斯倒上了茶，苏亚雷斯拿起茶杯捧在手上，一边分神感叹十戒圣者敢于时时刻刻使用原基力的魄力，一边思索着要怎么开口提这件事。那位十戒圣者先说话了。  
  
“里奥梅西。”他平静地开口，就好像他们在喷泉旁偶遇一样自然。“我的名字。”他的目光停留在苏亚雷斯的身上，似乎是在打量他，“你是苏亚雷斯？”  
  
“是我。”苏亚雷斯的心沉了下去，如果有什么事能让他的名字被梅西记住，那显然是那场事故。他没想到自己的不光彩的过去竟然像尾巴一样难以摆脱，尽管苏亚雷斯一向乐观。也禁不住在这个巨大的人生障碍面前感到沮丧。既然里奥梅西知道了这件事，他又想，或者我就可以摆脱这次任务了。他心里不知是喜是悲，不用跟陌生男人做爱——他依然没明白两个男的怎么繁育后代，固然是值得开心的事情，但是高级任务失败又是一个巨大的麻烦。  
  
梅西看起来有些迟疑，苏亚雷斯也没想好要怎么开口，一时间房间里竟然沉寂下来。  
  
“我知道你的来意，。”梅西突兀地开口，“是我选择了你。”他的语调没有什么波澜，却在苏亚雷斯心里掀起了一阵狂风，他已经开始懊悔当初为什么要多管闲事救了那个原基人女孩。“你知道是什么原因。”梅西向苏亚雷斯眨了眨眼，“我很欣赏你表现出来的勇气，而长老会很欣赏你展示出的天赋，这是你现在能在这里跟我说话的原因。”  
  
他无视了苏亚雷斯脸上压制不住的惊愕和想要脱口而出的无数个问题，只顾着自己说个开心：“恩里克也是我的守护者。是我让他不要立刻解决你，拖到长老会赶到。”  
  
“你就那么——”  
  
“那么笃定长老们不会杀你？他们看我不顺眼很久了”梅西意味深长地说，“你不是第一个被寄予厚望的人，也不会是最后一个。”  
  
“为什么？”苏亚雷斯大脑中盘旋着无数个问号，“那你为什么还要救我？”既然我是注定要来杀你的人，这半句话被苏亚雷斯吞到了肚子里。

“我在赌，”梅西明白了他没说出口的话，依然用谈论天气的平静语调谈论他的生命：“在赌你会不会杀我。上一局我就赌赢了。”

苏亚雷斯被梅西的几句话砸的晕头转向，他费力地处理着这些信息，愈加迷茫和混乱。他仿佛是棋盘上的一颗棋子，被梅西一番模棱两可的话点醒，突然意识到自己在棋盘上被无数大人物的手指拨弄，可是他的周围依然是片片迷雾，大人物的手指悬在他的头上，可他们的脸依然在阴影出毫无感情地俯视着他们。

“可是你救了我——”苏亚雷斯企图抓住梅西话语里面的漏洞，“长老们不会相信我会杀了你的。”

“他们不会知道的。”梅西冲他眨了眨眼睛，抱起他的茶杯，喝了一大口茶，“你也可以选择不相信我，或者自己去问问恩里克。”

梅西提起恩里克的语气太过自然了，就像是提起一个朋友，一个同伙，或者一个随便什么人。苏亚雷斯心里的疑惑有增无减，恩里克是他的守护者，也是梅西的守护者，可是在梅西嘴里好像不算什么。“恩里克怎么会听你的？”他忍不住问道。

“这不是听我的，”梅西有些惊异的瞥了他一眼，好像他说了什么奇怪的话，“只是合作而已。恩里克也不是没有仇人。多得是人想看他倒霉，他可不想因为我被问责。”

苏亚雷斯点了点头。从梅西的说辞中，他找不到什么破绽。他知道梅西没必要骗他。他没有想到梅西会这么相信他的人品，他不相信梅西没有留别的后手，但决定梅西命运的关键仍然是他的选择。前提，他突然想到，一个大前提，连梅西的守护者都和他站在一起，整个支点学院又有谁是他的对手呢？梅西为什么觉得苏亚雷斯能杀得了他？

一个可怕的猜想闯进了他的脑子里，他的任务，和十戒圣者孕育子嗣。如果怀孕会削弱梅西的力量，那么那时作为最不会被防备的伴侣，他自然有机可乘。

他一时沉默，这个猜想如此地离谱，又是如此地接近现实。长老会要杀梅西，唯一的可能是他难以掌控，而恩里克显然不是梅西真正的守护者，那么梅西的守护者去哪了？

他的大脑顺着这些信息飞速运转，试图把这一团乱麻捋清楚，可是真相仍然在层层迷雾之后。梅西没有再说话，低头喝着他的茶。苏亚雷斯也把注意力转移到他的茶上，他端起茶杯，蒸腾的热气向他扑来，一股陌生又熟悉的味道冲击着他的味觉，竟然是他小时候常喝的马黛茶。  
  
他低头喝了一大口，茶水有些烫，味道很苦，不像安全茶那么寡淡，却很熟悉。久别重逢的苦涩席卷了他的味觉，裹挟着他的思想，带他回到十几年前，他还没有被发现是基贼，无忧无虑地在父亲身旁玩耍，拥有小孩子无限的好奇心，想尝尝父亲喝的茶到底是什么味道。梅西用茶杯装马黛茶，他却想起了父亲圆滚滚的马黛茶壶，在温暖阳光的照耀下闪着木头独特的色泽。  
  
是不是该庆幸自己的父亲是见多识广的族长呢，他继续喝着茶，想好几年都没有想过的往事，并没有像其他原基人的父母那样直接卖掉或者杀掉自己的孩子，知道联系守护者把他送到支点学院来。  
  
“你想好了吗？”梅西注视着苏亚雷斯喝掉了一杯马黛茶后开口道，对上了苏亚雷斯惊讶的双眼，“任务。”他又有些不耐烦地补充。  
  
苏亚雷斯有些吃惊，“我们还要做吗？”他咽下一大口空气，“我们可以做吗？”  
  
“你不是同性恋？”梅西似乎为发现的这一点事实有点发愁，但他随后释然了，“无所谓，都一样。”他看着苏亚雷斯茫然的神色，有一点心软，“没准备好也没关系，”他耸了耸肩，“你可以下个星期再来。”  
  
“不、不是，我不知道。”苏亚雷斯差点被自己的唾液呛到，“我的意思是说，你可以怀孕？”  
  
“因为我不能算是严格意义上的男人或者女人。”梅西很平静地解释，就像是聊天气一样平常，他甚至分神去思考如果苏亚雷斯是个雏的话自己又要费多大劲儿，并为此感到有一点兴趣缺缺。  
  
他想起了内马尔，那个纤细的黑皮肤男孩，总是在快活地笑着，总是能成功让他开心起来。他们度过了很多愉快的晚上，以至于到他真正怀孕的时候，那个男孩已经不忍心杀他了。他不免又想起了那个他从来没有见过的孩子。  
  
打住。梅西对自己说。你死之前一定有充足的时间来忏悔自己的罪。  
  
苏亚雷斯看起来已经领会了梅西的意思。他沉默地点点头，“没必要等到下周。”他咕哝着说，站起身询问盥洗室的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

梅西躺在卧室的床上等自己的交配对象洗完澡。他对苏亚雷斯接受新事物的速度很满意。也许他只是没反应过来或者没意识到要发生什么吧，梅西为此生出几分奇特的恶作剧得逞般的快意，尽管他自己才是这出闹剧最大的受害者。  
  


他等的有点无聊，翻身拉开床头柜的抽屉扒拉出来没有用完的玫瑰花香薰，旋开盖子，刺鼻的香味扑了过来。他熟练的控制原基力让这些香味在空气中散开，味道淡了下来。他又有一点想起来以前的事情，这种练习还是瓜迪奥拉的主意，他的导师总是有办法让他变得更强大。  
  


但是他已经不在了。  
  


浴室里有一个小小的窗子，苏亚雷斯费力向外望，发现天已经全黑了。梅西的房间很阴暗，很难让他感受到时间变化。他来之前已经洗过澡了，他也不明白自己为什么还要提出来再洗一次。可能他只是需要在连续的刺激中寻找一个可以喘口气的空当，也有可能是梅西太强大了，他需要暂时逃离一会儿，来重新聚集一些勇气。  
  


他心不在焉地捧起水往自己身上浇，一时分不清是“长老会竟然指望我杀梅西”比较重要，还是“梅西居然是双性人”比较重要。他的脑子似乎在同时想好多事情，又似乎什么事情都没有想。梅西的话也说得很含糊，苏亚雷斯没有办法完全相信他，他很有可能隐藏了什么影响自己判断的关键信息。  
  


他琢磨着这些事情，走了一会儿神，思绪又慢慢地飘到了别的地方。  
  


梅西很强大，出乎意料、无法想象的强大，他对原基力的理解很有可能超越了整个支点学院。然而他的眼前又浮现了梅西在门口因为他的傻话露出的那个浅浅的笑容，他从来没有见过任何一个人像梅西这样笑，会让他觉得美好，甚至梅西的五官也说不上是标准英俊，可是他很独特，有自己的气质。他又想起来一些细节，梅西的耳朵是尖尖的、梅西小腿肌肉很发达，脚踝却很纤细......  
  


苏亚雷斯知道自己什么也想不成了。他匆匆忙忙拿起一块干净的毛巾随便擦了擦，又抖落开梅西给他准备的黑色长袍——太紧了，他便任凭两个带子垂下来，露出胸口和腹部的大片肌肉。径直向梅西的卧室走去。  
  


他推开卧室的门，一股甜腻的玫瑰花香味扑面而来，他不禁再次感叹十戒圣者生活优越，连香薰都能搞得到。这个房间色调总算是明亮了一些，但也还是深色调。房间不算大，没有窗子，靠墙的那一侧放了一张双人床，梅西就坐在床上等他，两条腿一晃一晃的，很无聊的样子，他很白，非常白，尤其是现在整个人都被深色调淹没，就显得更加的白，深色调为这白里添了一点光和冷，可是他本人的气质又中和掉了这份冷，黑色的袍子依然松松垮垮地穿在他身上。苏亚雷斯突然觉得他也没那么远了。  
  


他们互相凝视了仿佛有一刻钟那么久。梅西的圆圆眼睛闪着光，苏亚雷斯于是想自己或许对梅西有一点吸引力。这样总是会好办一些，虽然他对于该怎么做依然是一窍不通。  
  


他迟疑着向梅西走过去，到快走近时，梅西突然伸出手来拉住他。猝不及防，他被梅西一把按倒在床上。他的袍子彻底没有用了，散落在黑色的床单上，露出大片大片结实的肌肉。  
  


梅西那双圆圆的棕色眼睛依然盯着他，他的手依然攥着他的手臂。苏亚雷斯感觉他们的肌肤相接处有些发烫，他几乎要被灼伤了。梅西的影子在他的瞳孔里倏然放大，他吻住了他的唇。  
  


这是一个很细密的吻，梅西在很认真很轻柔地吻他，他的唇轻轻含住了他唇瓣，细细研磨。  
  


他太温柔了，苏亚雷斯想，温柔到不适合现在的场景。他们应该像两匹狼一样互相厮打，用牙齿染红对方的嘴唇，而不是像两只小猫崽，互相舔舐，整饰皮毛。  
  


他突然伸手扣住梅西的后脑，意图加深这个吻。这并不容易，他空有一腔干劲和鲁莽，后果就是他们的牙齿总是磕在一起，笨拙得如同两个跌跌撞撞、刚能够站起来的小兽。  
  


或许只有他。  
  


梅西很有经验的样子，他主动敞开大门，引导着他，邀请苏亚雷斯在他的口腔内尽情攻城掠地。他们的舌头在口腔内疯狂地搅和，纠缠在一起，掠夺对方的唾液和空气。苏亚雷斯被这样的交锋迷住了，他沉浸在这个吻里，用力的吸吮、撕咬、攻击，对面也不甘示弱，他们势均力敌、有来有往、难解难分，不知道亲了多久，才气喘吁吁地放过了对方。  
  


“爽吗？”梅西喘着气问他，圆圆的眼睛里带着笑意。他不等苏亚雷斯回答，又附身下去顺着他的脸颊一路亲下去。苏亚雷斯感觉自己全身的汗毛都要竖起来了，梅西嘴唇经过的地方又酥又痒，他的心几乎要按捺不住了，暴躁因子在他的血液里翻腾。可是苏亚雷斯的“狩猎本能”告诉他，此刻要任凭梅西施为才能达到最好的结果。  
  


梅西突然含住了苏亚雷斯的乳头，重重地吸吮了一下，淫靡的吸吮声在安静的房间里突然炸响，他抬眼看着苏亚雷斯，仿佛是在挑衅。他的舌头又来到了另一边的乳头，轻轻地舔了几下，然后注视着那个小红点在他的刺激下渐渐挺立，苏亚雷斯再也无法控制自己的呼吸了，他的喘息声加重了。梅西又在继续自己的游戏，他的舌头顺着苏亚雷斯肌肉的轮廓缓慢向下，终于来到了目的地。  
  


十戒圣者看起来不急于做任何事情。他伸出手没轻没重的点了点苏亚雷斯的性器，随意地撸动了几下，本来就已经被撩拨得有些抬头的性器慢慢挺立。梅西直起身来调整了一下姿势，黑色的长袍依然穿在他的身上，让他裸露在外的皮肤看起来白得惊人。不知道是因为盎然的情欲，还是因为这一套撩拨的动作有点累人，或者两者兼而有之，梅西的肤色被红色侵占了，有一层隐隐的薄红透出来，而他的耳朵尖已经红透了，苏亚雷斯想把他通红的耳尖含在嘴里肆意玩弄，可是他知道，现在还不到时机。  
  


梅西已完全趴了下去。他含住了苏亚雷斯的性器，像舔棒棒糖那样从根部往上细细地舔弄，发出响亮的啧啧声。他的脸颊被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，被苏亚雷斯的阴茎顶出来各种形状。苏亚雷斯感受到没顶的快感，他努力控制自己不要一下子就射出来，来自心理和生理的双重刺激：一方面的冲击来自梅西的技术确实很高，另一方面则是梅西竟然在给他口交。  
  


梅西甚至还有工夫抬眼看他，那双似乎永远清醒理智的眼眸此刻被情欲浸染，苏亚雷斯从中读出了渴望，他知道自己此刻只能读出渴望，因为他也是一样的。他觉得自己像一块已经在烈日下烘烤多日已经被完全蒸干水分的木头，下一秒就要被投进名为梅西的火堆，就要燃烧起来，把他们两个都烧成灰烬。  
  


他突然翻身把梅西压在身下，并未遭到任何抵抗，梅西很顺从地被他压着，只是腾出手来抱住他的肩膀。苏亚雷斯终于含住了他想了很久的红彤彤的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地咬下去，想看看会不会变得更红一点，他能感觉到梅西在微微地颤抖。他的双手去撕扯梅西的长袍，想把这些碍事的布料扔到一边去。  
  


终于，他俩都赤裸裸了。他们狂热地抱在一起，互相用自己的身体磨蹭着对方，像两条攀附在一起的藤蔓。他们的性器相互顶撞，苏亚雷斯本就已经硬挺的阴茎更加坚硬了，他低吼一声，抬手想要把梅西翻过来，但是梅西阻止了他，携着他的手，引导着他向下摸索。顺着梅西的阴茎往下（那玩意儿真是大得过分），苏亚雷斯摸到了一条细缝。他的手指猛地抠下去，梅西发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。苏亚雷斯抽出手指，带着点好奇向下看去。

太紧了，洞口已经因为苏亚雷斯刚刚暴力的抽插，有一点充血发红，但仍然只是微微张开，像一朵待人采撷的玫瑰花，在梅西白得惊人的肤色的映衬下更加动人心魄。苏亚雷斯觉得自己的心跳已经快得不能再快了，强烈的视觉刺激冲击着他的神经，得到的反馈就是他已经快要爆掉的阴茎。

“这下你明白为什么我说都一样了吧？”梅西笑着问他，眼里除了欲望，还带了一点狡黠，让他看起来格外美味。

“天啊，leo. ”苏亚雷斯情不自禁叫了梅西的名字，他抬头去追逐梅西的眼眸，可是他失败了，屋子里太昏暗了，最终他只得跌跌撞撞吻上了他的唇。

梅西轻轻推他的胸膛，苏亚雷斯明白这是继续下去的信号。他用手指缓缓摩擦那道细缝，试探着伸进去一个指节，梅西的呼吸逐渐加快了，他的声音已经带上了喘息：“你不用这么小心。”

苏亚雷斯的手指在里面湿热又温暖的甬道里探索，他屈起指节，在内壁抠挖，又试探着伸进去更多的手指，他能感觉到一股热流涌了出来，打湿了他的手指。显然，梅西被取悦到了。

梅西伸出手引着他的手来到自己的阴蒂和穴口，“摸一摸这里。”他的声音又黏又软，无意识地撩人，苏亚雷斯想立刻把梅西摁在床单里尽情操干，干到他神志不清。他几乎要抑制不住自己的冲动了，但是他仅有的一丝丝理智提醒他，这样做梅西可能会受伤。他只能忍耐。

他手法不太熟练地逗弄着梅西的阴蒂和穴口，梅西的小穴非常诚实地展现了苏亚雷斯的卖力，里面的热流一股接一股地涌出来。他已经湿得一塌糊涂了，整个人软成了一团棉花糖，流着甜蜜的粘稠的汁水，等着苏亚雷斯把他吸食殆尽。突然，苏亚雷斯福至心灵般低下头去，用舌头灵活地舔弄梅西的阴蒂，梅西重重地抖了一下，他的喘息声陡然加重，夹杂着无法抑制的呻吟，在房间里回荡。梅西爽得直翻白眼，这太超过了，他脑子里只有这一个念头，他几乎要高潮了。

梅西的反应大大鼓舞了苏亚雷斯。他舔的更卖力了，把整个阴蒂包含进温热的口腔，用舌头轻轻地触碰，给予微妙的刺激。他时不时抽身欣赏整个阴蒂充血肿大，像牡丹花一样层层开放的胜景，又要抬眼看梅西完全交出主动权，任凭他掌控的情状，随着他细小的动作而忍不住地颤抖、哭泣、呻吟、咒骂。

苏亚雷斯突然重重地吸吮了一下，“啧”的一声比梅西的呻吟还要响亮，梅西感觉自己好像在尖叫，一阵快感直冲天灵盖，像海浪一样重重地冲刷着他的大脑，带走了他的思维，他潮吹了。

失控，一切都失控了，身下的水泄洪似的不受控制地往外冒。他不合时宜地想起来被割开喉咙汩汩往外流血。 他爱死了这种感觉，这种只有在性爱中才能体会到的，完完全全不受控制的感觉，苏亚雷斯掌控一切，掌控着他的生命，此刻又掌控着他的快乐。

时机到了，苏亚雷斯的狩猎本能在滴滴作响，他挺身骤然向前，阴茎齐根刺入梅西的小穴。太紧了，苏亚雷斯感觉小穴通道内的软肉从四面八方挤压着他的阴茎，这感觉绝对称不上爽。经过一次潮吹，梅西的小穴本应该柔软松弛，但他显然比一般人要紧很多。梅西的脸色潮红，额头上浮着一层细密的汗，嘴唇微微张开，显然是疼的发不出声音了，他的阴茎也软了下来。

苏亚雷斯有点慌乱，他想抽出来，可是他一动，梅西的呻吟声骤然增大了。他只能一边亲吻梅西的额头、脸颊和嘴唇，在他耳边小声道歉，劝他放松，另一边伸手去抚摸梅西的阴茎、阴蒂和穴口，努力唤起他的快感。梅西感觉到轻柔的吻像羽毛一样拂过他的脸颊，与此同时，他的下体疼的向被火烧一样，他深吸一口气，努力让自己放松下来。

过了一会儿，梅西渐渐从疼痛中恢复过来，下体逐渐有了知觉，苏亚雷斯的抚摸又唤起了他的渴望。苏亚雷斯真的很大，他感觉被填满了。苏亚雷斯敏锐地察觉了梅西的变化，他试着慢慢动了一下，见梅西没有拒绝的意思，便逐渐开始加大力度抽插起来。

疼，依然很疼，但是疼痛过后，快感也一波一波涌了过来。苏亚雷斯没有什么技巧，就只是用力蛮干，每一下都重重地撞向最深处，梅西感觉自己要被捅穿了，在疾风骤雨般的操干中他只能不断地发出零零碎碎地、喘息般的声音，格外甜腻。苏亚雷斯忍不住低头去吻他的唇，在那两片薄薄的唇瓣上重重碾过，期待着它们肿起来的样子。

在苏亚雷斯一次完全拔出又整根没入之后，梅西尖叫了出来，泪水接连不断地涌出，他发疯似的锤打着苏亚雷斯，哭喊着让他从自己身上滚下去。苏亚雷斯从来不会回答他，回应他的永远只有持续不断、仿佛永无止境地操干。他伸手想去抚摸自己硬得快要炸掉的阴茎，却被苏亚雷斯攥住了手腕，“你要和我一起射。”他无情地宣告。

梅西感到自己彻底失控了，他没来由的有些恐慌。不是那种精心设计的、游走在边缘的失控，此刻，被禁止射精，得不到回应，他能感觉到这场性事已是彻彻底底是由苏亚雷斯主导了。他的快乐和疼痛全都掌握在这个人的手里，而这个人在这之前还只是他棋盘上的一颗棋子。可是这种失控的感觉太爽了，是十几年来的战战兢兢里从来没有过的爽。

就在他发呆的时候，苏亚雷斯已经轻轻松松把他翻了过来，他此刻才发现苏亚雷斯壮得可怕。苏亚雷斯在他的腰下塞了个枕头，双手掐住了他的腰，又一次直接整根进入，这个姿势让苏亚雷斯进的更深了，梅西又想尖叫，可是他的嘴困在床单之间，只能发出闷闷的呜咽。随着苏亚雷斯一次又一次的挺动，梅西的阴茎也在被单上随着撞击来回摩擦，好像他的阴茎也在被苏亚雷斯操干，他感觉自己里里外外已经被苏亚雷斯干透了。

在不知过了多久、换了多少个姿势之后，梅西已经彻底瘫软了，他如同臼里的肉泥，被苏亚雷斯杵成了软绵绵黏糊糊的一滩。他的嗓子已经哑了，连求饶的话都说不出，只能发出没有意义的呢喃。他的阴茎已经开始淅淅沥沥地冒水，每一秒都像是崩溃前的临界点，梅西甚至毫不怀疑苏亚雷斯可以把他干到直接射精。终于，苏亚雷斯大发慈悲，把手伸向了梅西的阴茎，上下撸动着，一边突然以同一频率快速抽插起来。不多时，他们同时发出一声叹息，一起射了出来。梅西感觉到一股微凉的液体冲进了他的内部，被干得火热的阴道根本受不了这样的刺激，快速地收缩，把苏亚雷斯吸得更紧了，仿佛要绞干苏亚雷斯最后一滴精液。

苏亚雷斯站起来，随手拿起床上的长袍，胡乱擦了擦梅西射在他身上的精液。又去亲他的脸颊和嘴唇。梅西虽然连一根手指头也不想抬起来，但他更不想就这么脏兮兮的入睡，他挣扎着想要从床上坐起来，下一秒已经被抱进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“或许你可以来得频繁一点。”在去盥洗室的路上，梅西这样说。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 原著是很严肃庄重的文学，结果被我用来开车，写的也不好，感到很愧疚QAQ


End file.
